


Helmet

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, surprise
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Ito ang kwento ng pamilya Kim.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	Helmet

**Author's Note:**

> that's okay

Sa tunog pa lang ng motor, alam na agad ni Kyungsoo na nariyan na ang asawa.

Kasalukuyan niyang hinuhugasan ang anak nilang si Soomi nang marinig niya ang kalampag sa kanilang gate.

"Soomi, dyan na si Papa Ni." Hilamos niya maigi sa masabong mukha ng limang taong gulang na anak nila ni Jongin.

"Papa Nini?" Cute nitong bigkas.

"Kyungsoo, Soomi! Dito na si Papa!" May nilatag na plastic ng Andoks si Jongin sa lamesa, bago natukoy kung nasaan ang kanyang mag-ama.

Bumukas maigi ang pinto sa banyo, lantad si Soomi na balot na ng tuwalya.

"Papa Ni!" Matinis ang boses ng bata pagkabati sa ama. Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa kanya dahil binuhat na siya ni Kyungsoo sa sofa para bihisan.

Sinundan naman sila ni Jongin at humalik rin ito sa labi ni Kyungsoo na nakasanayan na nilang gawin tuwing aalis at nakauwi na ang isa sa kanila.

"Musta na prinsesa ni Papa? Behaved ba kay Dada Soo?" Malambing na tanong ni Jongin sa anak na hugis puso ang ngiti sa kanya.

"Mimi, sabihin mo kay Papa ano nga ulit ginawa natin kanina?" Ngisi naman ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang pyjamas ng anak at nalagyan na rin ng mosquito patch sa damit nito para di lapitan ng lamok.

Nag-mosyon ang bata gamit ang kamay na parang nagdu-drawing.

"Nag," bigkas ni Kyungsoo para gayahin ng anak. "Nag-drawing po kami, Papa."

"Nag-dwowing, Papa!" Gaya ni Soomi kay Kyungsoo bago humagikgik at umupo sa sala.

"Aba, talented pala ang prinsesa namin. Nagdu-drawing na." Tawa rin ni Jongin bago kilitiin ang anak sa tagiliran nito at buhatin ito para iupo sa kanyang kandungan.

Walang humpay ang cute na pagbungisngis ng anak kahit huminto na sa pagkiliti si Jongin sa kanya.

Napapatawa na rin si Jongin sa anak bago pugpugin ito ng halik sa bunbunan.

Samantala, payapang pinapanood naman ni Kyungsoo ang mag-ama niya na naglalambingan at napangiti sa nasisilayan.

* * *

Sa hapag kainan, masayang kumain ang mag-anak na Kim. Pinagsaluhan nila ang Andoks na bili ni Jongin gayon rin ang natira sa luto ni Kyungsoo na sinigang na baboy.

"Mahal, iniisip ko na na mag-leave sa December 15. Ang dami ko pa pala leave di ko man lang namamalayan. Di ba last year halos maubos na nung nagka-bulutong si Soomi? Ngayon, bawing-bawi." Natutuwang balita ni Jongin sa asawa na maya't-maya'y tinutulungan si Soomi sa paghimay sa manok na kinakain. "Tapos pa, mabubuo ko yung sick leave ko. Iniisip ko tuloy na lumabas tayo bago magpasko."

Masaya si Kyungsoo para sa asawa. "San naman tayo gagala, mahal?"

Sumubo si Jongin ng kutsara ng kanin at manok bago sumagot, "Tagaytay. O kaya Baguio."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo bahagya at hinawi ang buhok ni Soomi. "'Nak, gagala daw tayo sabi ni Papa. Di ba gusto mo sa snow sabi mo? Kaso wala snow sa pupuntahan natin pero malamig dun parang may snow rin."

Bumungisngis lang si Soomi at dumampot pa ng hinimay na manok. Mas nakatuon ang atensyon nito sa kinakain kesa sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa dahil sa reaksyon ng anak at natawa na lang sila pareho bago panoorin ang kanilang unica hija na masayang kumakain ng Andoks.

* * *

Habang naghuhugas ng pinggan si Kyungsoo, nasa sala naman si Soomi at Jongin, nagdudrawing sa isang malinis na bond paper habang nanonood ng Ang Probinsyano.

"Ayan, ganyan." Diin ni Jongin habang ginagabayan ang kamay ni Soomi sa pagdrawing ng puso palibot sa dinrawing nilang stick na mga tao na kumakatawan sa kanilang tatlo--dalawang matangkad sa magkabilang gilid na nakahawak sa isang maliit na batang babae sa kanilang gitna. Silang pamilya.

"Yehey!" Cute na palakpak at hagikgik ni Soomi matapos nilang ma-drawing.

"Cowor, Papa Ni?"

Tumango si Jongin sa anak at hinawi ang mahaba nitong buhok bago panakanaka ng tingin sa telebisyon.

Pagkatingin kay Soomi, kinukulayan na nito ang dinrawing nila sa papel.

Napangiti ng malaki si Jongin habang pinapanood ang anak at tsaka naisipan ito kunan ng stolen picture gamit ang cellphone.

Di rin niya pinalagpas syempre na kunan ng picture si Soomi na hawak nang maayos ang kinulayang obra. Gaya ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo, namana rin ni Soomi ang hugis pusong ngiti ng asawa.

"Ano na naman yang pinagkakaabalahan ninyo?" Sulpot bigla ni Kyungsoo mula sa kusina bago tumabi kay Jongin at tingnan ang hawak ni Soomi.

"Dada! Nag-dwowing po kami ni Papa." Binigay ng anak ang bond paper kay Kyungsoo at tsaka kumanlong kay Jongin na napayakap muli sa kanya.

"Sus, ito rin drawing natin kanina, Mimi. May bahay pa nga." Pagmamalaki ni Kyungsoo sa obra nila ni Soomi kanina na alam din naman ni Jongin ang itsura dahil nagsend si Kyungsoo sa kanya ng litrato nito.

"Sus, sa drawing namin, nakatira tayo sa puso. Kasi nakatira tayo sa loob ng pagmamahalan natin kaya yung drawing namin nasa loob ng puso. Tama ba, Mimi?" Ganito si Jongin, nabibigyan ng malalalim na kahulugan ang mga bagay-bagay. Ganito siya kalalim na tao.

Isang ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Kyungsoo lalo na't malambing na naman siyang tinititigan ng asawa. "Kumpitensya na ba 'to, mahal?"

Tumawa si Jongin at umakbay sa asawa bago dampian ng halik sa sentido nito. "Mahal, may kuneksyon yung dalawa nating drawing. Oo, nakatira tayo sa bahay na bato. Dito. Pero ang batong 'to, may puso. Kasi nandito tayo nagmamahalan." Humalik pa ng paulit-ulit si Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Soomi na pinapanood silang dalawa at napapahagikgik. "Ayan, natatawa tuloy si Mimi. San tayo nakatira ulit, Mimi?"

Ang sagot ng anak? Address ng kanilang bahay na saulo na niya.

Nagtawanan ang mag-asawa. Ganun din si Soomi at napayakap na lang si Jongin sa kanyang mag-ama sabay halik sa mga bunbunan ng mga ito.

"Mahal na mahal ko kayo."

* * *

Bago matulog ay nagkulitan na naman ulit sina Jongin at Soomi.

Tabi silang natutulog sa kutson at nagkikilitian na naman ang mag-ama.

"Ayaw na po, Papa! Ayaw na!" Patuloy na hagikgik ni Soomi hanggang sa tumigil na si Jongin nang pumwesto na si Kyungsoo sa kabilang side ni Soomi.

May mapanlokong ngiti si Jongin sa labi at bubulungan na sana niya ang anak na atakihin ng kiliti si Kyungsoo, pero matalas ang pandama ng asawa dahil minatahan siya agad nito at napanguso na lang si Jongin.

Nang humikab si Soomi, alam na ng mag-asawa na oras na ng anak para matulog.

"Antok na si Mimi?" Tanong ni Jongin sa anak na tumango bilang sagot at papikit na.

"Papa, Pooh?"

Binigay ni Kyungsoo ang stuffed toy na Winnie the Pooh sa anak na yakap yakap nito tuwing natutulog.

"Goodnight na, anak." Kiss ni Jongin sa noo ng anak gayun din ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi naman ni Soomi.

"Goodnight. Wuv you Papa Ni, Dada Soo." Cute na bigkas ng anak na ilang saglit rin ay tuluyan nang nakatulog.

"Love you din, anak." Ngiti ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Soomi tsaka humalik ulit sa pisngi nito.

Nakatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa asawa at tinitigan ito nang taaman. "Ano nakain mo sweet sweet mo ngayon?"

"Mahal naman, hindi ba ako araw-araw sweet sa inyo ni Mimi?" Nguso niya sa asawa na natatawa na lang sa kanya.

"May kakaiba lang sayo ngayon, mahal."

"Soo, wala ako ginawang masama ah. Lam mo naman ikaw lang mahal ko tsaka si Soomi. Tsaka kapag may nagawa ako sasabihin ko sayo--"

Natatawa lang talaga si Kyungsoo sa kanya pero napatakip na din ng bibig dahil tulog na nga pala si Soomi sa gitna nilang mag-asawa.

"Hindi naman sa ganun, mahal. Di naman kita pinagdududuhan. Masyado kang paranoid." Tawa muli ni Kyungsoo bahagya bago abutin ang mukha ni Jongin para hawakan iyon.

Hinawakan naman ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pisngi at pinatakan pa iyon ng halik bago titigan muli ang asawa.

"Sweldo na bukas. Labas tayo sa Linggo?" Biglang aya na naman ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Yung SL mo pangbabakasyon natin. Ngayon, yung sahod mo panglalabas natin. Pero sige, labas tayo sa Linggo. Gusto ko na bilhan ng sketchbook itong anak natin na talagang nahihilig sa pag-drawing at pag-color nitong mga araw."

"Mabuti nga yun, mahal, para di siya maengganyo masyado sa gadget. Yung mga anak ng mga katrabaho ko, pampakalma nila sa mga anak nila gadget. Hindi naman na ata tama yun."

"Ayoko rin naman na hawakan lang ni Soomi ay cellphone. Kaya, bilhan natin siya sa linggo ng sketchpad niya tsaka mga pangkulay." Ngisi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na pinangsangayunan din naman ni Jongin.

"Tapos kain na rin tayo sa Jollibee. Tagal na rin din natin di nakakain dun." Dagdag pa ni Jongin bago sila naghawak kamay ni Kyungsoo at pagmasdan ang anak sa gitna nila. "Tiyak na matutuwa itong si Soomi natin."

"Sigurado yun, Mahal."

Dumako na ang tingin ni Jongin sa asawa. "Kyungsoo?"

"Hm?"

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa kamay ng asawa. "Mahal na mahal ko kayo ni Soomi. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal."

Humigpit rin ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Mahal din kita, Jongin. Tulog na masyado mo na ako pinapakilig."

Tumawa ang mag-asawa at bumangon bahagya si Jongin para dampian ng halik si Kyungsoo sa labi.

"Tulog na, mahal."

At sa pagpikit ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo, dama pa rin niya ang mga mata ni Jongin sa kanila ni Soomi.

Hindi siya nagkamali sa lalaking minahal at piniling makasama habangbuhay, dahil si Jongin, nasa kanya na ang lahat ng pinangarap niya sa lalaki at wala na siyang ibang mahihiling pa.

* * *

Maagang nagigising ang pamilya Kim.

Nakasanayan na rin ni Soomi na gumising sa umaga kaya't nakakapagpaalam pa ang anak kay Jongin bago umalis ang ama sa trabaho.

Buhat ni Kyungsoo si Soomi nang abutin niya kay Jongin ang baunan nito.

Ready na si Jongin para sa panibagong araw sa trabaho at para na din sa kanyang pagbyahe papasok ng trabaho.

Binuksan na niya ang makina ng motor para painitin na ito. Nilagay na rin niya ang baunang hinanda sa kanya ni Kyungsoo sa compartment ng kanyang motor.

Humarap siya sa kanyang mag-ama at kinarga na muna si Soomi. Hinalikan niya ang anak sa pisngi at pinasakay pa saglit sa kanyang motor bago buhatin muli at ibigay kay Kyungsoo.

Ang kaso lang, nag-ingit si Soomi at gusto pang sumakay ulit sa motor ng ama.

Hinayaan lang siya ni Kyungsoo kahit na inaabot pa rin ni Soomi ang motor.

Sukbit na ni Jongin ang helmet niya at sumakay na sa motor.

"Mahal, mag-ingat ka sa pag-drive ah?" Paalala lagi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa bago ito umalis.

"Lagi naman ako maingat, mahal." Ngisi ni Jongin bago salubungin ang halik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sa labi. "Mahal kita, asawa ko." Paglalambing pa niya.

Mabilis na kinilig si Kyungsoo at napakurot bahagya sa braso ni Jongin. "I love you din."

Halos mapunit ang mukha ni Jongin sa laki ng kanyang ngiti. Animo'y nanalo ng lotto.

"Kiss ko na nga rin si Soomi. Mahal na mahal ko rin 'to. Love you anak."

Pinahalik ni Kyungsoo ang anak kay Jongin, ngunit nagpumilit na naman ang bata na sumakay sa motor ng ama kaya pinahintulutan na rin ito ng mag-asawa.

Saglit na pinaupo ni Jongin ang anak sa kanyang harapan. At nang kailangan na nito umalis, binalik na niya ang anak kay Kyungsoo at sinuot na niya ang kanyang helmet at face mask.

"Bye na kay Papa Nini." Udyok ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang anak na kumakaway na at panay blow ng flying kiss.

Napangiti si Jongin sa anak at sabi niya, "Ano gustong pasalubong ni Mimi? Bili ba si Papa ng donut?"

Tumango naman si Soomi at ngumiti. "Bili Papa donut."

Tumawa ang mag-asawa sa kakyutan ng anak.

"O sige, alis na ako. Mahal, text kita pagdating ko office. Text ka lang din sa akin kung may problema o ano ah? Lock niyo yung pinto pag natulog kayo mamayang hapon."

Kahit paulit-ulit na nilang sinasabi ang mga salitang ito, hindi naman sila nagsasawa sa pagpapaalala sa isa't-isa ng mga ganitong bagay dahil nakasanayan na.

Tumitig pa ilang saglit si Jongin sa asawa. "Mahal kita."

"Tumigil ka na, Jongin. Ang aga-aga." Ngiting-ngiti rin naman siya.

"Gustong-gusto mo naman. Namumula ka na nga oh." Tawa ni Jongin bago bantaan ang asawa. "Mamaya ka sa akin pag-uwi." Kindat pa niya kay Kyungsoo dahil may mensahe ang kanyang malokong ngiti na silang dalawa lang ang nakakaalam.

"Sige na. Ma-late ka pa. Ingat ka." Paalala niya ulit at nakaporma na si Jongin sa pag-alis. Nakatakip man ang bibig at ilong nito dahil sa suot na face mask, alam ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti ito sa kanila. "Bye bye na kay Papa, Mimi. Say I love you rin kay Papa."

"Bye bye, Papa Ni! Bye bye! Wuv you, Papa Ni! Bye bye!" Paulit-ulit ni Soomi sabihin habang kumakaway sa ama.

"Bye bye." Ang huling salita ni Jongin bago ito tuluyang lumarga paalis.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo at Soomi ang haligi ng kanilang tahanan umalis hanggang sa lumiko na ito at nawala na nang tuluyan sa kanilang paningin.

Patuloy pa rin ni Soomi, "Bye bye Papa Ni! Bye! Bye! Wuvvv you!!"

* * *

Alas siyete ng umaga at kakagaling lang ni Kyungsoo sa labas matapos diligan ang mga alagang halaman.

Nasa loob si Soomi habang siya'y nagdidilig. Nagkukulay lang ang anak sa coloring book nito habang bukas ang T.V na nasa Yey Channel.

Nilapitan ni Kyungsoo ang anak para tingnan ang kinukulayan nito.

"Galing naman ni Mimi magkulay." Puri niya sa anak habang tinatapik ang ulo nito.

Seryoso ang anak sa pagkukulay kaya hindi na niya inistorbo pa ito. Bagkus, dumiretso siya sa kusina para ligpitin ang mga tuyong plato at baso na hinugasan kani-kanina lang.

Matapos ayusin ang mga plato, ang mga baso naman ang kanyang sinunod.

_Crack_!

Natabig niya ang isang baso na hindi niya napansin sa gilid niya.

Siya ay napabuntong-hininga at lumabas muna ng kusina para kunin ang dustpan at walis tambo sa paglinis ng nabasag na baso.

"Soomi, wag muna pupunta sa kusina baka mabubog ka."

Tumango ang anak at bumalik sa pagkukulay.

Nang makabalik sa kusina, winalis ni Kyungsoo ang nabasag na baso at winalis rin ang palibot nito para sa maliliit na bubog.

Para makasigurado na wala nang bubog sa paligid, kinapa niya mismo ang sahig, ngunit siya naman ay napuruhan ng isang traydor na bubog.

Dumugo ang kanyang hintuturo na agad niyang tinapat sa umaagos na tubig galing sa gripo.

"Tsk." Hinga niyang malalim.

Mula sa pwestong kinakatayuan, dinig niya ang pagtunog ng kanyang cellphone.

Walang tigil.

Iniwan muna niya ang dustpan na laman ang nabasag na baso at pumunta sa sala kung nasaan ang kanyang cellphone na nagchacharge pa lamang.

67% battery charged.

Unknown number ang tumatawag.

Hindi man siya basta-basta sumasagot sa tawag ng di kakilala, inaccept niya ang makulit na tawag na ito at sinagot.

_"Si Kyungsoo Kim po ba ito?"_

"Oo, sino 'to?"

"Asawa niyo po ba si Jongin Kim?"

"Oho, bakit po?"

"Magandang umaga po Mr. Kim, si SPO2..." at ang mga sumunod na mga salitang binitawan ng pulis sa kabilang linya ay tila sunud-sunod na bala ng baril na tumama at nagpabagsak sa kanya. "As of 6:50 po, naaksidente po ang inyong asawa sa Commonwealth highway. Nagulungan po siya ng bus. Dead on the spot po."

* * *

_Epilogue_

“O, pre, pinapaupahan mo na ulit ‘tong bahay?” Tanong ng dumaan na lalaki sa lalaking pinipinturahan ang tapat ng nasabing bahay na may naasabit na FOR RENT sa gate nito.

“Oo, eh. Umalis na kasi yung nangungupahan dito.”

“Yung nag-momotor? Yung mabait?”

Tumango ang nagpipinturang lalaki. “Patay na yun, pre. Ginulungan ng bus dyan sa Commonwealth.”

“Totoo ba? Di ba may maliit na anak pa naman yun? Kawawa naman.”

“Oo, tsaka laman yun ng balita nakaraan ah, di mo ba napanood?”

“Di ko na naaabutan ang balita sa gabi dahil ginagabi na ako sa trapik. Ginulungan na talaga siguro yun nung drayber ano?”

“Malamang kasi kung nabaldado yun panghabangbuhay na niya tutustusan.”

“E anyare na dun sa asawa tsaka yung anak?”

“Ang sabi lang sa amin uuwi na ng probinsya, dun na titira.”

“Kaya pala umalis na. Kawawa naman.”

“Kawawa, kaso ganun talaga.” Nagkibit-balikat ang lalaki at nagpatuloy na sa pagpipintura.

_Nagising si Jongin ng dis oras ng gabi. Kadalasan kung nagigising ng dis oras ay siya ay naiihi pero hindi ngayon._

_Nagising lang siya bigla, mabilis ang takbo ng kanyang puso sa di malamang kadahilanan._

_At para makalma ang pusong di mapakali ang lukso, siya'y tumagilid at tinukod ang siko sa kutson. Pinatong niya ang ulo sa kamay at pinanood ang kanyang mag-ama matulog._

_Sa bawat segundo niyang panonood sa mahal na asawa at anak, unti-unti ring kumakalma ang kanyang puso._

_Dala na rin ng bugso ng damdamin, pinatakan niya muli ng halik ang noo ni Soomi at Kyungsoo bago bumulong._

_"Mahal na mahal ko kayo. Kahit kailan hinding-hindi ko kayo iiwan."_

_Isang masayang ngiti sa labi, payapang nakatulog na muli si Jongin, yakap-yakap si Soomi at Kyungsoo--ang dalawang dahilan sa masaya niyang buhay na di niya iiwan hanggang kamatayan._

**Author's Note:**

> it happens


End file.
